We Are Nowhere And It's Now
by Mas'kil
Summary: About four years after X2. Yuna finds a new land where the airship goes down. She is not meet with a friendly greeting. Please read and review
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any of the FFX-2 Characters or any other thing from the game. Every thing else is mine.

I know that Yuna is out of character, but please stick with me. All will be explained in good time.

This is my first story so please review, tell me what you like or what I can do better. No flames!

* * *

The sun shown brilliantly though the trees. Polka-doting the forest floor with light. It was reflecting off the ground and leaves by last night rain. Showing a display of light that was not to be missed. 

Yuna didn't notice any of it, for it was is hard to stop and enjoy the sites when you are running for your life. ' Who are these people and why are they chasing me.' Yuna thought.

Suddenly she stopped dead and spun around pulling out her twin pistols. She pointed in the direction of the pursuers and opened fire. After unloading the clips in both guns she jumped behind a tree to regroup and reload.

After what seemed like forever of not hearing any thing or anyone. She jumped out from her cover, pistols ready. Nothing.

She walked slowly towards the bodies, guns ready just in case. Three bodies ridden with bullets lay on the ground. ' Serves them right,' she thought.

The bodies were wearing all black uniforms and had on helmets that covered their faces. The only marking on them was on there right shoulders where there was a patch with a symbol she had never seen before. Above the symbol were the letters E.M.D.C.A. in red.

' What the heck is the E.M.D.C.A?' Yuna thought.

Before she could look any further she heard a sound behind her. She wiped around guns ready. Nothing. She heard it again behind her. Turning slowly this time, she saw something in the trees. Something red pointing at her. She looked down between her breasts. There was a red dot.

"Shit," she said in a low voice, "now what?"

Yuna put her hands up and dropped her guns. "Okay, I give up. Don't shoot." she yelled.

She waited a minute before a man in a black uniform came out of the woods with a machine gun pointed at her. "Turn around and get on your knees. Hands on your head." he shouted at her.

Yuna did what the man said, waiting for the opportunity to strike and regain the advantage. The man came up to her and put his gun up to the back of her head. 'Big mistake!' she thought.

With lighting fast speed she grabbed the gun. Turning around on her knees she hit him in the gut with the butt of the gun. As the man was recovering form the blow. Yuna aimed and fired painting the leaves behind him red.

"Well that was almost bad," she said out loud, "now to see who these people are."

She looked at the person that she just killed. No good, half his face was gone from his own gun. She turned to the other three bodies. Taking off one of the helmets she saw a rather handsome face. Brown hair that fell to his shoulders. The eyes were still open. Blue, a very sharp blue.

She did the same with the two other bodies. They all had one thing in common; they all had the same blue eyes. Yuna felt a sort of uneasiness when she looked at them. It was like she could not stop looking at them but she wanted to.

Yuna reached out and closed the eyelids on all the bodies. She then cheeked if they had anything on them besides their weapons. They didn't, no ammo, no equipment, and no first aid kit. Nothing.

'What kind of soldier don't have any equipment on them?' she thought.

Her eyes keep going back to the patch. She could not stop thinking about it. Her mind keep asking what the E.M.D.C.A was. She shrugged it off and went over and picked up her twin pistols. Putting them back in their holsters on her hips. She also picked up the soldiers gun and slung it over her shoulder by the strap.

Her eyes drifted back to the patch. She took out a seven-inch knife that was hidden in her boot. She went over to one of the bodies and cut off the patch, stuffing it into a small pouch that she keep on her hip. She also took all the clips from the other guns and put them in the pouch.

Yuna picked a direction at random and started walking that way. She did not know where she was going. She was tying to get somewhere. Where? She did not know. She did not know where she was.

Three days ago Yuna was on Brothers airship with her two best friends, Paine and Rikku. There sensors have just pick up what they believe was a new continent. Yuna could not believe it. She didn't know that there was another continent besides Spira. She had to see it to believe it. Brother finally decided to go and check it out. Two days later they finally found it.

With out warning something hit the ship. Then again and again. It was happening every couple of seconds. There were missiles coming from the ground.

"The ship can't take much more of this. We are going to have to abandon ship." Pain screamed over the noise.

There were four people on the ship but only two escape pods. They were going to have to squeeze two to one. Paine and Rikku got to the first pod first and pilled in. Yuna was stuck with Brother.

'Curse who ever built this ship' Yuna thought as she got into the pod with Brother.

Once they were in they hit the eject button. Shooting out just as the ship blew up in a fiery ball of flames. Yuna and Brother saw the spectacle out the side window.

"NO! My ship," Brother cried.

"At least were are alive." Yuna said.

They landed with a soft thud on the ground. The hatch popped open by its self. Yuna and Brother sat inside thinking about what to do. Yuna took out her guns and cheeked to see if they were loaded. They were. She put them back in their holsters.

"You think...?" Brother asked.

"I don't know," Yuna said cutting him off, "but I don't want to need them and not have them."

They got out and looked around. They were in a field. There were woods around them about ten feet from were they were. They started to walk to the woods. Brother did not stray so much as a foot away from Yuna. Staying right behind her. Whenever she stopped he would run into her form behind. 'Stupid helpless obsessive pig' Yuna thought.

They were about twenty feet into the woods when Yuna saw it. A muzzle flash. Then the sound of the rifle blast. She tried to get her guns out but before she could she felt warmth on her face and her breasts. She looked over in time to see Brother fall to the ground dead. Half his face was blown away.

"Shit!" Yuna said as she hit the ground and found cover.

Yuna was going to shoot at were she saw the flash but quickly came to her senses. It won't do anything, the sniper is to far away for her guns and it would give away her position. Instead she picked some leaves and wiped off some of the blood that was on her face.

Brother's body was lying about ten feet form where she decided to take cover. She felt a tears rolling down her face. Though she hated his constant attempt to get in her pants. All the times he barged in on her wail she was bathing. The cameras that he put in her room. The times when he was drunk and tried using force to get in bed with her, though she could easily over power him. All the time he tried getting her drunk or drugged up. Ever after all this he still was her cousin and she was fond of him.

'Crack'

The sound quickly snapped Yuna out of her memories. 'No time to morn now. There will be time later. Pick up your act or you will join him' she thought to her self.

She saw them coming. There all black uniforms did nothing to camouflage them. They came over to Brothers body. They looked it over and nodded there heads and moved their arms like they were talking. Yuna, ten feet away, could not hear anything if they were talking.

There were five men in all. Yuna finally made up her mind. She was going to make a run for it. First she was going to avenge Brother. She stood up staying under cover and aimed at two of the men. One man with each gun. Firing once with each gun Yuna took the two men down with a shot to the head for each of them. Then she turned around and began to run.

Three hours later Yuna was still running, trying to find something that would help her. It did not matter what it was as long as it was not another man in a black uniform.

Yuna heard a noise from behind her. Taking her pistols out as she wiped around she pointed them in the direction of the noise. She could not see anyone or anything. Yuna let up her guard a bit till she heard it again. Turning around again she fired four shots in the direction.

"Okay, Okay. Don't shoot. I'll come out just don't kill me," a man shouted.

A man walked out of the woods with his hands up. The first thing that Yuna noticed was that he was not wearing a black uniform. Instead he was wearing a pair of khaki pants and a green long sleeve shirt. He was maybe a year older then Yuna, putting he at about 24. He had strait brown hair that covered his ears. Yuna could tell that he has not shaven in a couple of day, there was a start of a mustache and beard. If that is what he wanted Yuna did not know, or care. He was tall about 6'1 or 6'2. He had blue eyes.

Yuna stared at his blue eyes. They were not like the other ones she saw. They were not as sharp, not as piercing. She did not feel uneasy when she looked into them. In fact she felt the opposite. She felt like all her troubles just melt away when she looked into the eyes.

Yuna also noticed that he had a sniper rifle slung behind his back. When she saw this she put her gun right up to his head. It was almost touching it.

"So you're the bastard who killed Brother." Yuna said though clenched teeth.

"What are you talking about?" The man asked putting his hands out in front of him.

"Yeah like you don't know. You're a sniper. You probably have a logbook of all your kills in it. You shot the man right next to me in the head. See here is his blood." Yuna said showing the man Brothers blood that was on her shirt.

"I never seen you or this guy you are talking about. As for killing him, I did not. How could I this thing hasn't worked for ages." The man said, slowly reaching back and grabbing the rifle.

He throw it to Yuna, who had backed up a little bit, who caught it in mid-air. Yuna took out the clip to see if there were bullets in it. There were. Putting the bullets back she cocked the gun, aimed and fired. Nothing happened. She tried again with the same result.

"Told you. Haven't fired that thing in ages. Just carry it around for the scoop, it's also really good for scaring people." He said laughing.

Yuna tossed the rifle back to the man.

"What's your name?" he asked.

Yuna ignored him. Trying to think. She put one of her pistols back into the holster. Keeping one out just in case this man tries anything.

"Well mines Gashin."

Yuna still ignored him. Gashin reached into his pocket. Yuna saw this and pointed both her guns at him again.

"Relax. I'm just getting something to treat that wound," he said defensively.

"None of this blood is mine. I am not hurt."

Well, looks to me that you got a pretty bad cut on your forehead."

Yuna reached up and touched her forehead. Bring her hand back she looked at it. It was covered in fresh blood, her blood. The left side of her face was covered in blood. The cut was a deep one, two inches long. It was caused by a branch that hit her head when she was running in the woods. She must not of notice because she was running for her life.

Yuna did notice that she has been felling rather weak. Now that she knew about the cut, she knew why. Her vision started to blur. She could not stand for very much longer. 'Not now. Don't faint now. Fight it.' Yuna said to her self. But she could not fight it. Her vision slowly turned black. Gashin's face was the last thing that she saw.


	2. Chapter 2

"What were you thinking bringing her here like this Gashin?"

"I don't see what the big deal is."

"Oh! The great Gashin doesn't see what the big deal is. The deal is, my friend, is that you don't know who she is or where she came from. For all you know she is a spy."

"My dear dear Reabu. How many years have we known each other?"

"Since we were fifteen."

"Okay, and how many times have you not think that something was a good idea and it turned out fine?"

"But this is totally different Gashin."

"Different how? She was running though the woods covered in blood, and not just her own. She was scared to death about something. Talking about some guy who got killed. That don't sound like any spy that I ever heard of. If in fact she is a spy then you better watch you mouth. But until we know for sure she is to be treated like a guest. Understood?"

"Yes"

"Know tell me how my sister is, and my niece"

Yuna heard no more as she slipped back in to unconsciousness.

After Reabu left, Gashin stayed in the medical ward looking at this nameless woman. This woman who appeared out of no where. Gashin thought back to when she accused him of killing some guy. Yes he was a sniper and he dose have a logbook. But he certainly did not kill anyone who was standing next to her.

'Who are you,' he said to him self, ' and where did you come from?'

"How she doing?" A nurse asked as she walking in and looked at her chart.

"Still out ," Gashin said then left the room. He walked down the hall until he came upon two heavy wooden doors. He pushed them open and walked outside.

The hospital was located on a bluff that overlooked a village. The village was a big one. Seventy-five people lived in it. That was about as big as they get these days.

Gashin could remember when his parents would tell him tail of huge cities with millions of people living in them. Each city would have its very own militia that would protect its people. They said, his parents, that this lead to a huge war between the three biggest cities. Each city had cities following them, twenty-four cities in all were involved in the war.

The war went on for five years. Five million people died, a number that Gashin could not fathom. His parents went on to tell him that finally the people had enough and formed the E.M.D.C.A. and stopped the war.

It was a story that has been passed down for hundreds of years. Gashin's parents heard it from there parents and they heard it from there parents and so on. Gashin did not believe a word of it. His parents were supporters of the E.M.D.C.A. But, ironically, they got killed by a soldier in a raid.

After the death of his parents, Gashin was left to take care of his sister who was four years younger then he was. He also trained to become a sniper, two years he trained. Two years with one thing on his mind, revenge. Revenge on the E.M.D.C.A., revenge for his parents.

When he was fifteen, two years after the death of his parents, he meet Reabu. Reabu, who's family was killed by the E.M.D.C.A., had a band of followers. He asked Gashin to join them. While out on patrol one day they were ambushed by the E.M.D.C.A. All but Gashin and Reabu were killed. After that they went around and found more people to join them. They called them selfs simple "The Brotherhood".

Gashin was a master sniper, the best in the land. The E.M.D.C.A. tried to get him to join them. When they want you to join them they don't ask, they tell. Gashin killed all that tried to get him, thus he got a huge bounty on his head. He became the peoples hero, people were flocking to join the E.M.D.C.A. because of him. Gashin just could not stand all the publicity. So he got out of the spotlight. He no longer acted as a figure head for The Brotherhood. He no longer went out and recruited or appeared in public with Reabu as the leaders. Gashin was still very active in running the organization, just not publicly. Most people now just thought of him as the best sniper in The Brotherhood and that is how he wants it.

As the sun went down, the moon came up and cast a bluish glow on everything. Gashin was walking though the woods to where her meet the woman. He was going to try and follow her path and see where she came from.

When he go to the spot were they meet. He saw were she had come from by the blood on the leaves. It was an easy path to follow. 'She was not trying to hide where she was going,' he thought to himself.

After following the path for about three and a half hours he came upon four dead bodies. Three of them had bullet holes all over them. The last one had only half a head left. ' Did that woman do this. Ether she is very good or very lucky,' he thought to him self.

But the path went on. Gashin followed it for about ten minuets when he found another three bodies. Two of them he could tell were E.M.D.C.A. The other looked strange. He never seen clothes like that before. They almost look like the same style as the womans, almost. He looked at the man, he had a hole in his fore head. Gashin could tell that it was from a sniper rife.

Examining the other two bodies he notice on one of there uniforms there was a Silver "SU" imprinted on the neck. Sniper Unit is what that meant. ' So she got her revenge,' he though shaking his head.

Seeing that the path went on some more he followed it out into an open field. There he saw the escape pod. Gashin walked up to it and look at it. He could not see anything on the outside of the pod. Climbing in to the pod he again saw nothing that would give him a hint of who she was or where she came from.

Gunfire off in the distance. Gashin jumped out of the pod. Laying on the ground he unslung his rifle and turned to were he heard the sound. He waited. More gunfire, this time from he could tell that it was from a machine gun. He could also tell that it was getting closer to where he was. Five minuets is what he estimated it would take for it to get to where he is. That is if they don't stop or turn directions.

Six minuets later Gashin saw them. They were female, two of them. One of them was dressed in black and had gray hair. In one hand she had a sword and in the other one a pistol. The other woman had on, what appeared to Gashin to be a orange bikini top, greenish brown mini skirt with white and blue shoes. She had blond hair done up in lots of breads. There was orange scarf that was trailing behind her as she ran.

Behind them Gashin saw to more people come out of the woods. They were dressed in all black. With out thinking Gashin aimed his rifle and fired taking down one of them. Before the other one had time to realize what was going on Gashin fired again and killed him.

When the two women heard the gun shots they stopped and turned around to see both men drop. Both of them had a gun in there hand looking for where the gun shot came from. The gray haired one started baking up towards the woods.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Gashin shouted out, "I could kill you both in five seconds."

"Show your self," said the gray haired woman.

"Yeah! Come out you chicken!" said the blond.

"Drop your weapons and I will."

The two women let there weapons drop to ground. When Gashin saw this he slowly got to his feet. His rifle still aimed at them.

"Why were thous men chasing you?" Gashin asked.

"Hell if I know. They shot our ship down and then tried to kill us," the gray haired one said.

"Ship? You mean an airship?" Gashin asked knowing the answer because of the escape pod.

"Well of course a airship. What else would we mean?" the blond said.

"Haven't seen one of thous around here in a long time. Where you from?"

"Spira"

"Never heard of it. Where is it?"

"across the ocean a couple of thousand miles," the blond said with excitement in her voice.

Gashin let up his guard a little bit. 'I guess I can trust them' he thought to him self. He was still a bit weary of the gray haired one though. He could see her eye her weapons. And he know that she had some hidden some were.

"How many of you are there?" Gashin asked.

They looked at each other thinking about what to say. Finely the gray haired one said " There was four of us."

"All female?"

"No, one was a male," the blond said.

Gashin took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He put his rifle back over his shoulder.

"Put your weapons away. I have something to show you,"Gashin said as he turned and walked to the woods.

The women looked at each other. The blond shrugged her shoulders and then picked up her weapons, and followed him. The gray haired one was more hesitant, but finally got her weapons and put them in there holsters. Following Gashin they walked past the escape pod and into the woods. Gashin stopped suddenly and pointed to the dead bodies.

The blond woman gasped and ran towards the strangely dressed man. She laid her head down on his chest and started to cry. Gashin and the other woman stood back and watched her.

"That was...is her brother." she said. Then walked up behind the blond and put her arms around her. " It's okay Rikku, it's okay".

"Paine, where is Yuni? Is she okay? Where is she?" She said as she hugged he tighter.

"I think...I...know were you can find her," Gashin said.


End file.
